The Promise
by Voilet Eyes
Summary: Kaoru has a drug selling boyfriend. She leaves him for that but still feels pain. She bumps into out Kenshin and falls inlove. Kaoru and Kenshin both make a promise to meet eachother every year each time love blossoms! 1shot! Full Summary inside R&R PLS


Authors Notes: So HELLO! Vee here! This is actually a test fic, so if people don' like it... IN THE TRASH IT GOES! But if people do like it, I'm gonna make a longer, more detailed version. So tell what ya think!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! Or Pocky Sticks.

Full Summary: Kaoru is a shy but VERY moody girl that has a boyfriend named Enishi. But Kaoru is forced to brake up with him, on VALENTINES DAY! She starts crying and runs around aimlessly! And that's why she happens to bump into a certain red-head. They both get to know each other a bit and promises to meet each every year at the same place and time. Will our carrot-top and our kaoru keep their promise? (Takes place in Canada/British Columbia/Vancouver) (Cuz I've been there)

**The Promise**

It was a beutiful Valentines evening; the sun was setting, the weather was a nice chilly weather that made couples hold one another and couples all ages shared a wonderful day! But one couple was having a bad day. A young woman with long raven hair and sad, sapphire blue eyes were looking down at her Nike sneakers sadly.. "Enishi... I-I.." She began to say. "I.. I can't see you anymore." She said with all her might to not cry. A young--but older-- man with short, silver white hair with colour tined glasses stared shocked. "Wh-What?" he muttered out. "I'm breaking up with you." She whispered. "Because... Mother and Father doesn't like you, and the same goes with my older brother Aoshi, my younger sister Tsubame dangerous and all my friends. They say it's dangerous being with you and also that you sell Cocaine and other drugs. They're right, but... I still care, but in a friend sort of way. I'm sorry. I have to go." She explained as she ran off with sapphire orbs glistening with tears of sadness, leaving a shocked white-haired boy standing there speechless.

"K-Kaoru." He managed to say.

Kaoru ran as fast as she could, aimlessly, trying to get as far away as she could. She shed enormous tears that fell on to her navy blue scarf. She went passed a fountain and Enishi could not be seen anymore. But she kept running. "OOMF!" Came a grunt of a female. "ORO!" Came a squeak of a famine male voice. Both owners of the voices fell to the cold ground. "Thank goodness I have my BIG FLUFFY JAKET WITH ME!" Thought kaoru trying to cheer herself up. Then she remembered the person he bumped into.

"OH MY GOSH!-!" Exclaimed Kaoru worried. She jumped right up and went next to the fallen male. Kaoru sat next to the man with swirly eyes and tried to wake him up. "GET UP! GET UP FOR GODS SAKE!" She yelled into his ear as she slapped him, in an attempt to awaken him. (A/N: Try think of Kaoru slapping kenshin on the floor with kenshin with his lil swirly eyes, in a chibi form) "ORO!" he squeaked as he recovered slightly. He then gazed into --a bit red-- sapphire eyes that had cried just a moment ago.

"Red hair? Purple eyes? He looks Japanese, is he Japanese though?" Pondered Kaoru. "Are you aright?" Kaoru asked worried .

"Yes." he replied with the famous rurouni smile. "But how about you?" he asked as he got up.

"I'm okay." She replied still worried.

They both sat there on the empty sidewalk. There where no people there at the moment. There where no cars. There where only them and their surroundings. But the objects soon faded as they stared into each others eyes.

---Kenshin POV---

My heart skipped a beat and time stopped for me. I stared shocked at the young girl's beauty. She was radiant, angelic, and I just knew she was kind hearted. She just stat there, I just sat there, on the empty street. I immediately was captivated by her --slightly red but-- beautiful blue eyes and was unable to move. I couldn't blink, thinking I'd miss even one second I might miss staying like that with her.

She was looking into my eyes. I wondered why? "Why would a beautiful girl --like her-- even look at me?" I kept repeating in my head. Then... something cold, white and small melted on my nose. It totally ended the moment. She... She was...

---End Kenshin's POV---

---Kaoru's POV---

Everything stopped. Time, my heart, my body, even my breathing. I couldn't do anything. He had long red hair hat was tied into a low ponytail, big beautiful violet eyes that stared into my own and he wore a light blue scare, a long wool coat and long blue jeans. He was femenen, I like that He was simple, I like that too. He was different, I like that even more. but what I like about him most, was.. was.. his magnificent smile.

He looked a bit confused, but that made him look cute. "You're falling for him." whispered a tiny voice inside Kaoru's head. "What? But I don't even know him! AND WHO ARE YOU?" She argued.

"I'M THE VOICE IN YOU HEAD DUMMY!" The voice screamed in her head.

"Oh." Kaoru thought.

"Get him to make some kind of deal. A deal that will make him stay or at least visit without giving out any personaly info!" Suggested the voice.

"OKAY! GREAT IDEA VOICE DUDE!" cheered Kaoru in her head.

But then... white shaving of snow fell from the sky and landed on his nose. I began to giggle.

---End kaoru's POV---

---Normal POV--

"Huh? Snow?" The man thought thought out loud.

"Yes." Kaoru said from out of the blue. "Hmm." Kaoru stood up and dusted herself off a bit. "Hello. My name is Kamiya Kaoru" She greeted feeling much better then before. She stuck her hand out plesently. The man smiled warmly. "Hello." He began as he got up and too dusted himself up. "My name is Himura Kenshin." Kenshin took the hand and shook it gentely. "Himura Kenshin... Sound fmiliar" Kaoru thought.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you like that." Appologized Kaoru as she bowed her upper body.

"It's alright. I'n fact, I'll buy you hot-chocolate!" Kenshin said merrily . Kaoru blushed and walked along side him. Kaoru knew that was pretty dangerous, but she felt... like it was... right, for her to be with him. The night went on and they got to know each other beter. Kaoru found out Kenshin was actually Himura Kenshin! The company boss of the company that makes pocky sticks, but he was on vacation. Kenshin even had a card and everything!

"Kenshin." Kaoru began. "I have to go but meet me here every year here! Or I'll go down to Japan and find you myself!" Kaoru warned. "Okay." Replied Kenshin. Kaoru then took out two neaklaces. They looked hand made. It was those kinds of neaklaces' that needed to be put together to make a ciertain shape. Well in out case, the necklaces were the traditianal silver heart that said, 'Remember' in Japanese.

"Take this as a reminder of our promise." Kaoru said as she have Kenshin half of the broken heart, and kept the other half. Kenshin just nodded and put the necklace on. kaoru smiled and took off. Before she left the nice 27/7 cafe shop, she said "Remember!"

Kenshin just smiled his rurouni smile.

---1 year later---

"KAORU! You really don't think he'll show?" asked Misao, one of Kaoru's best friends.

"I_ know_ he will!" Exclaimed Kaoru comfedently as she sat in a silver Honda SUV, with Aoshi.

Misao looked at kaoru with a smile and said "Oh alright! But don't come crying to me if he doesn't show!"

kaoru smiled and Aoshi started the engien. Then they went to the cafe Kaoru and Kenshin were at a year ago. Aoshi --actually-- grinned knowingly that Misao was hiding in the back.

Kenshin showed and Aoshi met Kenshin. They became friends and Misao 'apparently' worked at the cafe, and ALSO became good friends with Kenshin. 2 years passed since the first encounter, then 3, then 4, then 5! Now 6 years has gone by!

Kenshin was waiting patiently for Kaoru to arrive. He sipped his tea. "I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE!" kaoru exclaimed as she entered the cafe.

"Kaoru, I need to tell you something." said Kenshin as he actioned her to sit. Kaoru paled as she heared what Kenshin had said. Kaoru predicted that Kenshin was going to give her bad news but...

"Kaoru..." Kenshin began as Kaoru sat down. "I have a whole year's of vacation and... I've decided to stay here!"

..she was wrong.

"REALLY!" Kaoru exclaimed. Kenshin nodded and kaoru jumped into his arms as they stood up. They both fell to the ground --in pain-- but that was all forgotten when... they kissed.

Kaoru was first to kiss. Kenshin was shocked but after, started kissing back. Kaoru slightly opened her mouth and Kenshin took that time to stick his tounge in. They both shared a passionate kiss and luckily no-one but elderly women that worked in the cafe were there. They kept going "AWW!" and "How romantic!" or "Young Love!"

Kaoru and kenshin then stopped for air. They both panted then imedietly, got back to kissing. (A/N: heehee!)

--- 5 months later ---

Kaoru was reading a romance book, in the living room. Kenshin then burst through the doors and panted. He then walked over to Kaoru and kneeled. "K-Kaoru?"He began breathless. Kaoru's yes widend, as Kenshin took out beautiful 1/5 ct. tw. diamond baguette ring with heart accents featured with 15 taper-cut diamonds set in 10K polished yellow gold. There were two gold peices that twisted and inside the ring was engraved 'I, Himura Kenshin, will always love you Kamiya Kaoru!' , neatly printed in handwriting. "Kamiya Kaoru? Will you marry me?" He asked comfedently. Kaoru smiled and hugged his head --since his lower body was on the ground kneeling. Kenshin's head was resting on Kaoru's chest and kaoru's head was ontop of Kenshin's head.

"Yes! I'd love to marry you!" kaoru answered as a tear drop fell from kaoru's eye.

THE END!


End file.
